marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alcatraz Island
Stark Island | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | City = San Francisco | State = California | Province = | Locale = San Francisco Bay | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #26 | HistoryText = Overview Californian island prison, operational 1859-1936. 20th Century With the number of costumed and super-powered criminals coming to the fore in the late 20th century a number of them were incarcerated at Alcatraz. In 1941, it was where Human Torch foe the Parrot was incarcerated until he escaped and was subsequently slain by his foe . It was also where Nazi assassin the Python was incarcerated before he was broken out of prison on orders from Hitler himself. The Human Torch, Toro and Sub-Mariner attempted to stop the escape, but failed. They eventually slew the Python in New York City. Modern Age When the X-Men relocated to San Francisco, Cyclops briefly used Alcatraz Island to meet secretly with the members of X-Force. ]] Alcatraz Island later served as H.A.M.M.E.R. West for Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers and Dark X-Men. The island housed Omega Machine and the served as a detention center for captured mutants. Their ambiant power was also used to fuel the Omega Machine and Weapon Omega. Dark Beast also experimented on his mutant prisoners. During the aftermath of Osborn's war with the X-Men, Cyclops ordered Gambit to covertly infiltrate the base destroy the Omega Machine. After the World War Hate, when Tony Stark's moral compass was magically inverted, he moved to San Francisco, and made of Alcatraz his new headquarters: Stark Island. Stark's building was heavily damaged by an army of Iron Man Armor controlled by a digital back-up of Stark's mind, which retained Tony's original personality and antagonized his creator in order to try to get him back to his normal self. Ever since Stark moved back to New York, Alcatraz returned to its regular appearance, and eventually became the terminal of a surveillance network created by the Owl, though it was subsequently taken over by the Shroud in order to find his ex-lover, Madame Web. After the Shroud's was locked up, Madame Web used Alcatraz Island as a base of operations and put the Owl's equipment to use in order to investigate New U Technologies. When Hydra took over the United States and displaced mutantkind to California, turning it into the Sovereign Republic of New Tian, Alcatraz was reopened as a detainment center, used to imprison all those that opposed Xorn's regime. Alternate Realities X-Men Cinematic Universe (Earth-10005) moved by Magneto to act as passage to Alcatraz]] Alcatraz island acted as headquarters and lead research laboratory of Worthington Industries. Its was here that Warren Worthington II and Dr. Kavita Rao synthesized The Mutant Cure from Leech. When Magneto was leading his Brotherhood of Mutants to overtaken Alcatraz and destroy The Cure, he moved the entire Golden Gate Bridge as passage to for his army. It was here that the X-Men had their last stand against Phoenix and the Brotherhood. Age of X (Earth-11326) 's mutant prison]] Alcatraz island was a prison for dangerous mutants. Governor Harcourt Teesdale (AKA Arcade) served as the director-governor. He created mutant-themed attractions to tortures and punish prisoners. A mutant named the Basilisk was used as an unwilling executioner for years until we was able to escaped, murder Arcade, and free the mutants imprisoned there. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco%2C_California }} Category:Bases Category:Prisons Category:X-Men Bases Category:Stark Industries Bases Category:Islands Category:Landmarks